


Make it right

by babybluesuga



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Reader Insert, Rude-ass Tommy, Thomas Shelby / Reader, Thomas Shelby x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluesuga/pseuds/babybluesuga
Summary: As requested: Can you write about reader and Tommy breaking up and two weeks later (when he cools down) he tries to apologise?Edit: I updated this fic since I wasn't happy with it. Enjoy!
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Make it right

You couldn’t recall how the fight began. What was said. Who lashed out first, spitting venomous words at the other. The only thing you that held your attention was the bang of the front door slamming shut. 

The echos from the impact ringing in your ears, as your stood by the fireplace, arms crossed over your chest, furiously blinking away the unshed tears that threatened to spill. A thick murky heaviness settled into your chest, as you were left alone with nothing but your unforgiving thoughts and the cracks of the firewood to keep you company. 

~

The evening started off smoothly enough with dinner reservations. The food was great but the company was even better . You missed Tommy. The only time you got to see him was when he had business in London. Luckily, that was becoming a regular thing. 

He had mentioned about buying a place in the city a short while ago, so you couldn’t complain. He was a busy man, and that meant the short amount of time you shared together was precious. Well, at least to you it seemed. 

Not long into dinner, a man dressed to the tee had wondered over to your table, barely sparing you a glance as he began speaking with Tommy. Business as usual, you supposed. 

He’d seemed to make himself rather comfortable as another chair was pulled up for him. You shot Tommy a look but he paid you no mind. The knife and fork screeched against the porcelain plate, leaving black lines as you cut through your steak, silently eating as the two men talked for the remainder of the evening. 

For someone so intelligent, Tommy was a real idiot sometimes. You couldn’t tell if he noticed the dramatic drop in your mood and chose to ignore it, or if he was clueless. It irked you, to think Tommy was oblivious to how your felt about your date being hijacked by that man.

Tommy could have told him to schedule an appointment, but instead he chose to waste your precious time together discussing business with some stranger. You were cast aside, left to amuse yourself. Tommy occasionally glanced at you but you refused to meet his gaze. He wasn’t going to get off that easily. 

As soon as the bill was settled you made your way towards the entrance, not waiting another beat for Tommy. Your steps were unintentionally quick as you walked, but within moments Tommy’s were in sync with yours. You inched away from him slightly as you walked, subconsciously trying to create distance.

As the pair of you walked stepped out of the restaurant, you bumped into a colleague from work, Dr. Johnathan and his date. The frown that made itself home on your forehead that evening had faded as a smile graced your face. The pair of you shared a short but pleasant conversation. It was refreshing to have _someone_ talk to that evening. 

You noticed Tommy’s arm slip tightened around your waist as the two of you chatted briefly, but didn’t pay attention to it. Tommy’s jaw clenched as he watched the man blatantly ogle at you, right in front of Tommy and his own date, hanging on his arm. However, he kept quiet, for your sake. As you parted ways, Dr. Johnathon shot you a wink. 

“See you on Monday, Love” 

Trying your hardest not to roll your eyes, you simply forced a smile in return.

The walk to the car was pin drop silent. Your eyes flickered over to Tommy, who hadn’t said a word since. He was mad. You tell from the way his chin jut out, his grip around your waist still tight and stiff but mostly from the way he refused to meet your eyes. You raised a brow at his sudden change in demenour. 

Seeing Tommy’s anger wasn’t new to you, but in the months that you’ve been seeing each other not once was his anger aimed at you. You, oblivious to what transpired earlier had become fidgety. You sat right against the car door instead of your usual spot beside Tommy, picking at your nails.

The drive home was silent and suffocating as tension lingered in the air. Every time your lips parted to question him, they immediately shut upon seeing his stony face. The frown from earlier had returned. Confusion filled your mind as you questioned after question popped up. Why would Tommy be mad with you, when you were the one who had every night to be mad about this evening? You couldn’t think of a single thing you did that could have upset him. 

You were pulled from your thoughts as the car came to a stop. You turned to Tommy, about to confront him. But before your lips could part, he was already out of the car, slamming the door shut with more force than necessary. He walked around to open the door for you, offering his hand. His actions contradicting his agitation, only leaving you more confused. 

The first thing you did after stepping inside was pour Tommy and yourself a drink. You sat across from him, nervously biting on your lower lip as you waited with baited breathe. A strained silence settled between the both of you. Tommy being himself, took his sweet time fishing out a cigarette from his jacket pocket, dragging across his bottom lip twice before lighting it. 

You shot him a pointed look as he as he took a long drag, exhaling the smoke from his lips, his piercing gaze on you the whole time. The blank look he adorned like armor made it almost impossible to read him. The elephant in room was begging to be addressed.

The wall clock ticked as the seconds passed by, Tommy’s unwavering gaze began to to unnerve you. Just as your were about to speak-

“So, Dr. Johnathan ey?” He didn’t bother to mask his disinterest.

“Charming guy isn’t he, _Love_?” An empty smile playing on his lips as he spoke, voice mocking.

So _that’s_ what this was all about? 

You scoffed, head shaking with disbelief. “Really, Tom?” You deadpanned. 

“ John calls all the nurses by one pet name or another. I honestly think its because he can’t be bothered to actually learn our names, which irks me to no end but he doesn’t mean anything by it. It not that that big of a de-

Tommy sat up sharply, eyebrows raised in question, “Not that big of a deal ey?” Your brows furrowed at his sharp tone. Something began to bubble in your chest.

“Well I guess, him eyeing you up and down like you’re some _whore_ isn’t a big deal either?!” His neck turned red as he spoke, his emotions getting the best of him as his steady voice grew into a scream with every word that left his lips.

“You clearly didn’t seem to mind.” He spat.

You sat there stunned into silence, gaping at Tommy. Head held high, his gaze unwavering and unapologetic as his icy hues burning with fury drilled holes into you.

A beat of silence passed before you spoke, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Get out.” 

“What?”

“ I said.” You stood up. “ Get. Out.” You snapped, glaring at him. You watched as Tommy’s head shook, scoffing with amusement as he downed his drink.

Your heart pounded in your ears as you stood there, watching him as he refused to take you seriously.

“You know what Thomas? How dare you?” You began softly as you took a step forward, pointing accusatory finger in his direction.

“How _dare_ you speak to me in that way? I have done nothing wrong. If there’s anyone who should be angry tonight its me. Why do you suddenly care about my colleague being friendly with me when you barely acknowledged my existence the entire evening hm? You seemed very taken with your business date, why are you suddenly worried about me? ” You spat, silently heaving as tired to catch your breathe.

He just stared at you, face blank refusing to show any ~~sign of weakness~~ emotion. But from the way his jaw tensed, you could tell your words threw him off.

Your eyes shut for a moment, tired as a sigh left your lips. 

“Leave Thomas, now.” You warned, pointing to the front door.

For a second, you thought you saw some wave of emotion, _something_ wash over his face. But whatever it was disappeared as soon as it appeared. Suddenly he was standing right in front of you, his face inches from away yours. His eyes boring into yours as he stared down at you. His voice was dangerously low as he spoke, slow and careful.

“If I walk out that door right now I’m never coming back. You hear me?” 

For a split second, your gaze fell to his lips that were awfully close to yours. However, you held your ground, looking up at him defiantly. 

His eyes traveled all over your face, in search for something. He noted how your lips were pressed in a thin line and how your eyebrows furrowed as your looked at him with such anger which in fact masked the hurt you really felt. Accepting your silent answer, he nodded solemnly, taking a step back. Tommy turned around and headed for the door, slamming it shut behind him. You didn’t see or hear from him until two weeks later.

~

You were were at Ada’s house when he showed up unexpectedly. You should have known better, after all Tommy had a habit of dropping by unannounced. Much to your luck, you were the one to open the door for him since Ada was busy with Karl. You wordlessly let him in, avoiding his heavy gaze. 

“Ada!” Tommy called out.

No response. Tommy cleared his throat.

Oh, you don’t even get a half-decent greeting. 

“Where’s Ada?”

“Upstairs in the bathroom with Karl.” You hated how soft your voice sounded.

And just like that, you were transported back to that night. You stole a look at Tommy, and not seeing a shed of guilt or remorse or any emotion was like a slap to the face. You couldn’t take it. You’d missed him despite what happened. The cuts he left that night had only begun to heal but seeing him now, completely indifferent towards you, made those wounds bleed again.

You wished to make amends but seeing the wall of ice he raised around him like a impregnable fortress, left you hopeless. You had forgotten just how cold Tommy could be if he chose to. And with no way in, your resolve had crumbled into dust. 

You grabbed your purse and winter coat in a hurry, not bothering to throw it on as you walked towards the front door. But a hand around your elbow stopped you in your tracks.

“Y/n, wait” You inhaled sharply, hearing how weak his voice came out. The sudden 180 degree change in his persona giving you whiplash. You hesitated for a moment but turned around to meet Tommy’s forlorn gaze. 

A beat of silence passed as the both of you drank in each other’s presence. You stood there, heart thundering in your chest, waiting for Tommy.

Tommy’s gaze strayed to the side, lips pursed as his brain ran a million miles per second, trying to find the right words. Words that were so alien to him. His attention snapped back to you as you slipped out of his grasp, head shaking.

Tommy froze. He stepped forward, lips parted but nothing came out. You were turning the knob of the front door-

“I didn’t mean it.” He breathed out.

Time seemed to freeze as Tommy waited for you to make your move. After a pregnant pause, your fingers released the door knob and you turned to Tommy.

Standing before you, his hand ran over his face, a tired sigh leaving his lips as he took a moment to collect himself. He drew in a sharp breathe.

“ I was wrong. Everything I said- I didn’t mean it. You did nothing wrong. I was bitter and spiteful. You don’t deserve to be treated like that and I’m-” His hands cupped your face, tilting your head up to meet his gaze. The gentleness he used was similar to that of a person carrying fine china would use. 

“I’m sorry, Y/n.” His voice was low, barely above a whisper as he spoke, not wanting the walls of house to bear witness this moment between the both of you. 

You stared long and hard into Tommy’s eyes, in search for the slightest hint of deception swirling in his ocean eyes, but found none. Your hand came up to caress his cheek, he leaned into your touch instinctively, eyes never straying from yours as he patiently waited for your response. 

“Never again, Tommy.” You warned, the gentleness in your voice was not to be mistaken for weakness.

He nodded furiously, releasing a breathe he didn’t realise he was holding as he took you in his arms, pressing a kiss to your forehead. A smile crept onto your face as you welcomed his embrace, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne.

“Never again.” Tommy repeated under his breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought!


End file.
